


Learning the Ropes

by oper_1895



Series: Sex is just a word (Asexual!Neal) [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Asexual Character, Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, Multi, Nipple Play, Suspension, Voyeurism, kinky not-porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had been Peter and Neal's game, one that Elizabeth most definitely benefited from, but not one that she thought she could ever intrude upon. But then, one night when they were all curled up on the couch, Neal had asked her in an artfully casual tone if she'd ever considered taking a more active role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, many thanks go out to jumpuphigh and bientot!

Neal really was beautiful. Elizabeth sat back to better admire her half-completed handiwork. He was kneeling on the floor of their bedroom, wearing nothing but a harness of black rope that was just starting to take shape across his torso. He glanced at Elizabeth, wondering why she had stopped, perhaps. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, and was unable to suppress a shiver of excitement as Neal immediately dropped his gaze back down to the floor. She glanced over at Peter to catch his smirk of approval from where he was sitting off to the side, quietly watching and waiting.

This had been Peter and Neal's game, one that Elizabeth most definitely benefited from, but not one that she thought she could ever intrude upon. But then, one night when they were all curled up on the couch, Neal had asked her in an artfully casual tone if she'd ever considered taking a more active role. Peter had confirmed the invitation and Elizabeth hadn't been able to get the idea out of her head. So they set aside a Saturday, and she had done some research. Now, with her arousal growing every minute she worked with Neal, she was starting to fully understand the appeal.

She picked up the trailing ends of the rope and continued her work. Neal was gorgeously pliant under her hands, quiet and lovely. When she had shown them her ideas Neal's eyes had lit up; Peter never had the patience for something so decorative. Multiple strands of rope created thick lines around his chest, waist and biceps. Single strands extended from that base, across Neal's torso and forearms, emphasizing the toned muscles. She tied the last knot, well out of reach Neal's hands where they were bound at he small of his back and stood back to admire her work. His elbows were flared out from his sides. Ropes radiated out from a thick strand of knots down his back, creating delicate pattern in the frame of his arms.

Elizabeth reached for Neal's face, tilted it up, allowing him to look at her. "How does it feel?"

"Perfect." Neal smiled softly, turned his face to press a kiss into her palm. The heat between Elizabeth's legs suddenly became much more urgent.

"You ready for me yet?" Peter voice was heavy with anticipation as he pushed himself up out of the chair he'd been waiting in.

"We're ready." Elizabeth confirmed as her husband came up behind her. With Peter's solid bulk behind her, Elizabeth reached for the key ropes she had left dangling. Binding them together, she tied them into the rope trailing from the ceiling. Together, she and Peter reached for the rope from the other side of the pulley.

Neal gasped when they took up the slack and started to lift. "Good, isn't it?" Peter murmured, Elizabeth could only nod, too entranced for words.

They drew Neal upwards until he was bowed slightly forward from the waist, leaning into the harness as his toes scrabbled for balance on the balls of his feet. The harness was strong and the weight would be dispersed over a wide enough area that it could support Neal comfortably should his legs get tired. The security of his legs underneath him meant that Elizabeth and Peter could relax a little, and not have to worry about getting too distracted. And Elizabeth was planning on getting distracted.

Once Neal was secured, Elizabeth pulled Peter's hands away from the ropes, and down to where they could do some good for her. Neal caught her eye and grinned, hazy and contented.

"Neal." Elizabeth warned, he still didn't have permission to look.

"He's getting complacent." Peter whispered, leaning down to brush his lips against her ear. "How do you feel about clamps?"

That was an option Elizabeth hadn't considered. Yet. "We'll hang a weight from the chains," Peter continued. "He'll feel it every time he moves, and there's going to be nothing he can do but take it." Elizabeth's breath caught. That sounded like a really good idea, and a good enough reason to let Peter stop what his hands were currently doing to her.

Peter stepped into Neal's line of sight, then knelt to tease Neal's nipples erect. He clamped them tight, hanging a small weight from the chain. Elizabeth watched, entranced, as Neal's eyes fluttered shut and his cock started to harden. She must have made some noise in response, because Peter looked up her with a look that said he knew exactly what she was thinking. Not breaking eye contact with Elizabeth, Peter brushed a gentle finger along the stretched sole of Neal's foot. Neal hissed and danced away, then whimpered as his movements set the weight swinging.

Elizabeth stepped forward, rubbing her hands down Neal's arms and back, feeling the delicious tension in his muscles as Peter caught up the weight.

"What do you think, honey?" Peter dropped the weight again, and ignored the whine of pain that produced. Neal clutched at Elizabeth's hands where they rested at the small of his back.

"I think I like clamps." Elizabeth knelt, trailing her hands down Neal's legs until she was kneeling next to Peter, fondling Neal's anklet thoughtfully. "I also think I'm not done."

She reached for a shorter length of rope, and wrapped Neal's bare ankle in a thick band of black, leaving a twisted fist of intricate knots on the outside of his ankle. "Neal." She waited until she had Neal's attention, then tapped his ankle just above her knotted facsimile of the tracker. "That one's mine."

"Oh fuck," Neal gasped. His hips jerked unconsciously, setting the chains swinging again. He was completely hard now, breathing carefully through the arousal and pain. If it had been anyone else, Elizabeth would have reached for his cock, made him writhe and squirm. But that wasn't what Neal was here for, that wasn't the kind of touch he wanted. He trusted them so much, much more than she had suspected he had trusted anyone before, and there was no way Elizabeth was going to betray that trust.

"Oh, he liked that." Elizabeth grinned, turning to look over her shoulder at Peter, whose expression wasn't all that dissimilar from Neal's. "You liked that, too," Elizabeth teased and Peter kissed her hard.

"Just look at him," Peter breathed, as he drew Elizabeth to her feet so they could watch Neal. His eyes had slid shut, mouth open slightly, his face perfectly relaxed as he hung from their ceiling. "This is going to be fantasy fodder for him for months."

Elizabeth hummed in distracted agreement and started backing Peter towards their bed, never turning away from the sight of Neal, eager for the next part of their evening. Neal always did have the best ideas.


End file.
